The Unexpected Traveller
by D J Killalitez
Summary: She has lost so much so quickly yet has to gain alot will she trust what she learns. she has to learn how to trust again and to deal with things that have happened to her. Sorry not brilliant with summeries this is a remake of a story i began to write years ago hope u like it! Please READ and Review xx
1. Chapter 1

The Unexpected Traveller (Otherwise was known as The Hooded Rider!)

Hello People! Right got a bit of explaining to do for you! I started writing this story, years ago under a different name I have decided to rewrite but I can get in to my old profile GO FIGURE! So I have had to start a new profile. I only own a few things in this story but the rest is Tolkien's the amazing man that he was!

Please let me know what you think if any one doesn't like Mary sues don't bother reading and review your wasting your time as well as my own I got abuse last time and I can't be bothered! Any constructive criticism is welcomed I don't mind that at all. Hope you enjoy it and please let me know what you think.

And so the Story Begins!

Chapter 1

He stood on the balcony that led out from the Great Hall. No one else had arrived for their breakfast yet leaving him to some peace and quiet, for what would probably be the only time today. He placed his hands one the railings in front of him leaning slightly just to relax for the few minutes he would be left alone.

Looking around at the view in front of him he took a deep breath letting it out slowly. He could see the trees that were home to Mirkwood, they out lined the whole area around the palace and the bustle of a small City and homes close to the main gates. To one side he could see part of the private garden that was only allowed to be visited by the royal family and their close friends. No fences enclosed it only bushes and trees out lined it. Everyone in the city knew that this was private to the royal family especially the king it was his only place of solace when he was able to go there, the people respected that and respected him just as greatly. No one ventured in to the garden apart from the two that tended to it on a regular basis.

The Garden itself was magnificent, flowers blooming everywhere of all colours no matter what time of year they were out smiling at anyone that came to visit them. The bushes and trees so lush and green providing cover from the sun too all. Benches dotted around and small statues stood next to them as if keeping them open for only few to sit. In the centre of the garden stood a fountain of a horse rearing in the centre of it, it looked powerful and beautiful all the same. The sound of the water splashing back in to the pool at the bottom finished of the garden beautifully.

Removing his hands from the railings he turned and began to walk off the balcony towards the Great Hall.

All of a sudden he heard a horse approaching he stopped, taking a few steps back on to the balcony he looked to where the sound was coming from, close to the private garden.

Waiting for only a few seconds he saw the horse come out of the line of trees. Looking closely at the horse he realised what a magnificent beast it was. It was a tall horse broad in the shoulders and rump. Its colour was as black as night with what seemed like a small white crescent moon behind its ear making the main of the beast to have white hair running through a small part of it. The feathers, forelock, mane and its tail long as thick as oil. Just slightly swaying in the breeze. The one thing that really caught his eye was the colour of this horses eyes, they where a deep green colour, never once had he seen an animal with eyes such as those. On top was a hooded rider nothing could be seen only shadow where a face should be.

The rider had dismounted stroking the horse's neck as he walked by. He carried on walking into the garden slowly looking around, walking up to the fountain and then stopping. He bent down placing one flower in the water with his head bowed. All of a sudden his head shot up realising that in fact he may have been alone in the garden but someone was indeed watching his every move.

The Rider scanned the area quickly finding one person stood on a balcony watching him. With only a few swift movements the rider was back at his and on its back, the horse began dancing on the spot wondering what had made his owner act so. The rider looked up one last time at the sapphire blue eyes that was watching from afar. The horse sensing where its rider was looking reared high slashing at the air with its hooves, its rider holding on with ease. With a few words whispered into its ear the beast took off straight back in to the forest where it had appeared.

He ran of the balcony and in through the Great Hall making his way through the crowds that had began to appear, cutting through a few passage ways he came outside, shouting at a guard to give him his weapons as he passed. It would save valuable time than having to go fetch his own. Once he had arrived at the outside stables he had already managed to equip himself with the guard's weapons, going straight for his horse he jumped up and they flew out of the stables nearly knocking a few over in the process. He entered the wood in the same place as the stranger to pick up on his tracks easily and quickly. For some time he was riding through the woods of Mirkwood, when he came across a meadow. Only half way across he spotted his target galloping off after him he hoped to catch him quickly.

The hooded figure heard his horse coming at speed and threw his own horse into a gallop With the hooded rider being caught slightly off guard it was easy enough to catch up with one jump he grabbed the rider and they flew to the floor.

They landed one on top and the other pinned underneath, the hooded rider being the victorious one on top. His face still covered in shadow. He swiftly kicked the midriff of the one underneath him and sprang up trying to get away to his horse; they fought together for a few minutes until it came to a tie with both of them having swords pointed at each other throats, the hooded rider speaking first.

"Why are you so intent on chasing me?" his voice sounded like it was being to be low and deep.

"Why do you run from me I would have been quite happy to have had this discussion in the garden?"

"You wouldn't have been happy at a few questions i was a bit close to your dungeons for my liking there; you wouldn't have hesitated to shout for help and have me thrown down there just for being in the garden itself. Let alone you would not take a simple answer to your question."

"You judge people before you know them even before you know the name of them, you seem to be the distrustful one, not me." His voice low and strong.

"I don't need to know your name you already seem to think you are better than others."

"I will venture to ask first then what is your name Rider what do you want from the gardens?"

The rider stood in silence for a few moments still covered in shadow they both still holding swords up to each other. He lifted his free hand and grabbed the top of his hood slowly pulling it down behind his head letting it lay between his shoulder blades. A few long dark hairs falling in front of their face.

Hello people hope you enjoyed the first chapter of many to come please let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

The rider stood in silence for a few moments still covered in shadow they both still holding swords up to each other. He lifted his free hand and grabbed the top of his hood slowly pulling it down behind his head letting it lay between his shoulder blades. A few long dark hairs falling in front of their face.

And now the story continues

Chapter Two

The hooded rider was no normal elf but a she elf; he looked her over carefully taking in details. Her eyes where a deep shade of green. Her hair dark and had been platted in to one that went from the top her head and down the back. She had normal Elvin clothes, as to be expected but her weapons where of a design he had never seen before, they where Elvin indeed but he did not know of the designer. She stood in front of him doing much the same thing as He. Sizing each other up, she may have been slightly smaller yet she had been able to handle herself in hand to hand combat they had just shared moments before.

(It will now be in her POV)

"I am known as Celendil to a few, now tell me yours at least for common courtesy's sake." I stood there with my sword still at his throat, eyebrow raised at him waiting for him reply. He had no emotions showing on his face but his eyes gave some. He had a sleek physique muscles formed from years of practice and battle. It had been a long time since anyone had given me a challenge in practice it was refreshing actually having to work to win. Even though this was not practice it was fun all the same.

"I am Legolas"

HE can't be. No he can't be why do this to me valour all I wanted to do was see the garden and leave this land simple I hadn't planned on actually doing any bodily harm to them! My blood was beginning to boil I didn't want to see them I didn't want to see any one. And now I stand here with no one else about to stop me from losing control of my temper.

"You're Legolas, as in The Prince Legolas of Mirkwood?" Legolas stiffened at his title it was him for sure he needn't reply now I knew it was him. I should have realised by just his eyes they were famous for their colour every elf maiden in the land and others knew of him and his looks they all swooned over him it was pathetic. I need to focus!

"That is me."

"You had best leave me be prince I don't need you provoking me into doing something that I may or may not regret. Run back to your king." Please go away I don't want to actually harm you just your father but I don't need provoking because I will and of course would lay blame at his feet. He could deal with my wrath and I would be out of here to my friend.

"You speak as if you know me and my father with such venom in your voice, yet there you where in my father's garden! Why?" his voice was strong it suited him He didn't demand me to answer him yet I don't think it will take much more to push him. I may play nicely for once; I don't want to stay here any longer than I have to anymore.

"I was told of its beauty by my mother I only wished to see it for myself before I left this land. Does that satisfy you my lord?"

"It may have done my lady if it hadn't have been said in such a sarcastic manner tell me why should I believe you?"

"I am not one for deceit and lies like your father what I say is the truth."

I couldn't help myself I was starting to fidget I wanted out I was feeling more and more angry towards this elf and I didn't know what I would do to him.

(Narrator)

Before Legolas could reply he heard noises closing in all around them. Looking around quickly he realised there was no escape or place in which to defend themselves. Looking back at Celendil he spoke heavily.

"I suggest we finish this later, we have another fight to come first."

"I have heard them; they come from all sides it sounds like orcs. We will have to make our stand here."

"I agree there is nowhere else in which to be better suited."

They had already lowered their swords from one another and began to search from which place they would attack from first. Celendil whistled to her horse that came quickly in response both of the horses hadn't been far from them. Untying her bow and quiver from the horse's saddle she fastened the quiver onto her back, her bow taught with an arrow notched at the ready. Her horse had his ears pinned back knowing what was about to happen clawing at the floor and snorting back at the cries of the Orcs.

"Your horse seems eager Celendil."

"He hates them as much as the next Elf he will kill his fair share, at least the odds are up now three against twenty five i think."

"Somewhere around that yes yet we will find out momentarily."

With that said the first four Orcs came charging towards them from out of the forest, with two arrows each they disposed of the Orcs. More came out of the forest from all sides. They both used their bows as fast they could get rid of as many Orcs as possible. Swapping to their swords quickly, they started hacking at the foul smelling beasts. They became separated from each other during the fight yet more had descended on Celendil than Legolas.

Celendil let out a cry as an Orc had sliced her back from behind her. Her horse had been dealing with a few Orcs himself hearing the cry he kicked out quickly getting rid of them he charged at the ones at Celendil's side. Kicking and biting at anything that got in his way. Celendil still fought but not as vigorously as before her wound. Being slower now she started to sustain more and more wounds from the Orcs they were not as deep as the one her back but so many where beginning to form.

Legolas saw what was happening and tried making his way over calling out her name in the process. The Orcs making it difficult to get across to her they stayed in-between the pair of them keeping them cut off from one another. He saw the horse go charging towards her knocking a few Orcs flying, crushing their heads into the ground.

With more haste he cut through the Orcs as fast as he could. They may not know each other but it was not right to see one of his own kin in so much trouble and not try to help. Once there, there was only a few Orcs left to be dealt with her horse smashed while Legolas finished the other.

Sheathing his sword he looked to Celendil who had fallen to her knees by this point. Her horse had stood over her by this stage protecting her as best he could from anyone and anything. His head bent low nuzzling her cheek. Legolas got down to her trying to get close to her but the horse stopped him legolas looked to the horse and spoke a few words in elvish to reassure him that he was no longer a threat to his mistress but trying to help her. Her horse backed away slightly still staying by her side.

"Celendil I have to take you back to the palace you are to gravely injured, for me to be able to treat you here." The blood was flowing freely from the wound on her back and other gashes could be seen on her body.

She managed to say a few words to him "No Please Not There..." By this point she fell forward unconscious Legolas caught hold of her before she hit the floor.

He patched her up the best he could with what he had and picked her up. Her horse stood in front of him not allowing him to pass to get to his own horse instead her horse pushed Legolas s horse away.

"You must let me take her back it is the only way to try and save her." The horse looked at him sizing him up and seeing wither he could actually trust this elf that was holding his mistress in his arms. With a load snort he nuzzled the prince s shoulder and looked to his own back. The Prince understood and leapt up on to his back with Celendil wrapped tightly in his arms. The horse took straight of towards the palace gardens not needing Legolas to tell him where to go. Legolas whistled over his shoulder towards his own horse and it started after them following them towards the Palace.

Legolas's only hope now was that they made it back to the palace with no more attacks from Orcs.

Please Let me know what you think so far hope you liked it. Take care.

Read and review


End file.
